Been Here Once Before
by Ambrooke
Summary: Pirates of the Caribbean meets high school! Jack Sparrow is your typical delinquent, William Swann is your smart prep, Elisabeth Swann is your preppy cheerleader and for full summary see inside!
1. Getting To Know Them

**I DON'T OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN!!! If I did there would be slashy goodness in it!!!**

**This is my introductory to the story!!!! I own none of the characters...okay i own a few...but the rest of these characters are owned by Disney...unfortunately!!!!!**

The Year is 2006. All main characters are seniors in high school.

Character List

Jack Sparrow- Age 18: Your average high school delinquent. He goes by Jack or Sparrow. He remembers everything about their past lives. He lives with his mother and father, Kailey age 35 and Calico Sparrow age 37. He is in love with William Turner.

William Swann- Age 17: He is your typical smart prep. He goes by Will. Will remembers most of the past but not all of it. He lives with Governor Swann, age 46, who adopted him at age 7. He also lives with his sister Elisabeth Swann age 17. He is somewhat still in love with Jack, even though he only remembers pieces of their past.

Elisabeth Swann- Age 17: She is the smart yet beautiful preppy head cheerleader of the Varsity Squad. She goes by Liz or Lizzie. She remembers all of their past lives. She lives with her father, Governor Richard Swann age 46. She also lives with her "brother" William Swann age 17. She is in love with James Norrington.

James Norrington- Age 18: He is the average student that is captain of the Varsity Football team. He remembers all of the past. He lives in an apartment with best friend Gabriel Jackson. Is in love with Elisabeth Swann.

Annamaria Chianti- Age 18: Is an average student and co-captain of the Varsity Cheer Squad. She goes by Anna. She also remembers all of the past. She "lives" with her Uncle Benny age 37. Benny is never at home and when he is, she stays with boyfriend Gabriel Jackson who she loves.

Gabriel Jackson- Age 18: Is your average student that's one of the co-captains of the Varsity Football team. He goes by Gabe. He was not in the past but has listened to stories of Annamaria's past life and believes it's true. He lives with best friend James Norrington. He is in love with Annamaria.

Okay, know that you know my main characters, this is my intro to the world of the past:  
Will became a pirate and stayed on the Black Pearl where he fell in love with Jack Sparrow. Jack also stayed pirate captain of the Pearl and fell in love with William. Annamaria stayed on the Pearl, as it's First Mate. All three of these people died in a storm at sea after 10 years of sailing.  
Elisabeth married Commodore James Norrington and both stayed in Port Royal. They both died in an attack by Spanish pirates. James died protecting Elisabeth, who died minutes after James.

And, finally, my world of the present:  
Elisabeth, William, Annamaria, Gabriel, and James attend Briggs High School in Southern California. Jack, recently kicked out of his last school in England, has moved, along with his parents, to Southern California and will be attending Briggs High School for his senior year.

I OWN NOTHING/ ALL CHARACTERS (with some exceptions) BELONG TO DISNEY!!!!!!!

R&R PLEEZ!!!!!!!!

Much Love,  
Amber Brooke


	2. Feels Like Home

Hey everyone…just reminding you that I own nothing Pirates of the Caribbean related as they belong to Disney Corporation. I own few characters in this story. I also want to apologize for taking so long to update as I found out it wasn't the flu but Bronchitis and have just recently started to get over it. I'm also introducing a new character in this chapter; in my story Jack has a sister, Michelle Brooke Sparrow who is like a female version of him only less punk, she is also form the past…don't worry all will be explained as the story progresses. Now please ENJOY!!!

"Ugh, finally" groaned Jack as they pulled into the driveway of their new two-story home on the cheap side of town. The home was nothing special as a small white house with slightly chipped paint. However, parked in front were two beautiful cars; one of them, Jack's, is a black '97 Ford Mustang convertible that he fixed up himself and next to it was a more modest car, Michelle's, a silver '01 Toyota Celica.

"Thank god the Pearl and the Cat made it here with no damage."

"Jack! Michelle! Before either of you go driving off to god knows where…I want the both of you to go upstairs and pick a room and unpack all your shit!"

"But mum…" "MUM…" "NO…both of you will listen to your mother and go UNPACK!! We'll let you know when dinner is ready!"

They enter the house, which smells suspiciously like cat food, and trudge up the rickety staircase where there are three rooms. To the right is a small room with a tiny closet that Jack immediately claims. To the left, across the hall, is a larger room although not to large with a small walk in closet, which is claimed by Michelle. Both rooms have a tiny bathroom attached. Kailey and Calico walk to the end of the short hall where there is two rooms, to the right a small TV room with one tiny window and to the right there is a slightly larger than Michelle's room that is the master bedroom which includes a nicely sized walk in closet and a larger bathroom. Kailey then precedes to the kitchen to make Jack and Michelle's favorite pasta with her families secret recipe for a great Béchamel sauce.

Dinner was a quite affair and soon Jack and Michelle are headed back upstairs to sleep before their first day to the new school. Jack's dreams are filled with his stunning caramel-eyed angel, William.

_Dream Sequence_

_All Jack could see was black for miles…until he heard voices and walked closer and could see himself in the past with William battling the worst storm of their lives…the one that claimed them._

"_We're not going to make it Jack!"_

"_No…she can hold! We'll be fine love!"_

"_No we won't…I love you Jack, do you love me?"_

"_This isn't good-bye, we'll be fi…"_

"_TELL ME! Do you love me?"_

"_Yes of course I do…I love ye, me dear William…so much"_

_The rest of their conversation was drowned out by the wind and rain and then silence and their dying screams._

_End Dream_

"WHAT THE HELL?!?" Jack here's music playing and looks over at his alarm clock that is flashing the time…6:47.

"Ugh…SHUT UP!" he yells as he launches his poor defenseless clock into the wall. Not but a few minutes later he can hear his mother yelling at him to get off his ass and get dressed for school, he can hear the sounds of Michelle's shower in the distance, yet his mind continued to linger on his dream as he slowly got up and dressed.

In another house, albeit much larger and lavish, on the rich side of Biggs 

"get up. Get Up! GET UP!!!" cried an overly enthusiastic Elisabeth as she jumped up and down on her brother's bed.

"Damn it Lizzie, I'M UP! I'm up …so you can get out now!" mumbled William sleepily.

"Mmmk! Dad wanted me to tell you to be ready in 15 minutes!"

"Damn you Lizzie!" cried Will as he rushed to get up and get dressed thanking all gods that he showered last night. About twenty minutes later they rushed out the door to their expensive car with their driver, Jake, and drove to Biggs High.

At the same time two cars, a silver one and a black one race each other to Biggs High both occupants listening to their music and laughing loudly.

Thank you for reading…I'm just gonna take this opportunity to remind you that Disney owns most characters!! Also pretty please review as this is my first ever story and would love to hear how people respond to it. THANK YOU!! I'm going to try to post another entry tomorrow!


	3. A Family Affair

I OWN NOTHING FROM PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN ALL OF IT IS OWNED BY DISNEY!!! Read and enjoy!! THNX! I also want to thank chibi for the advice and will attempt to make it more understandable! Please let me know if this chapter is any better.

An expensive looking car, probably a Rolls Royce or something along those lines, pulled into the rather mediocre parking lot of Biggs High School. The school itself was nothing extraordinary. It was an enclosed campus and had a short staircase that led to the entrance door. Biggs High, home of the Pirates (ironic, no?), was painted white on the outside and once you got into the hallways it was painted cream color and red although it was littered with trash and gum, as are most high schools. The school was two stories with all hallways lined with lockers big enough to stuff someone into. There were roughly 75 usable classrooms, each floor held 40 with 20 on each side; sadly some were unusable due to safety issues. Next to the main building is the gym painted white, red, and black. The gym is large and home to three basketball courts. Just behind the gym is a football field with turf and a non dirt track. And next to the field is a softball field and right next to that, although much smaller, is the pool. When you first walk into the school the social clicks are evident. To the right of the rather wide front staircase is the punk/emo/gothic group, many smoking their second or third cigarette of the day. To the left, shooting the punk and Goths and outcasts dirty looks, is the popular and rich jocks and cheerleaders that happen to be gossiping about the "beloved" cheer captain Lizzie. To the side of the main building, on the opposite side of the sports related area, is the nerd herd cramming for their next test that they will most likely get at least 101 somehow. Over by the gym sit the outcasts that have no group and happen to be dealing their share of drugs for the day…oh high school isn't it amazing?

As Lizzie and Will get out of the car, Lizzie grabs her large Louis Vuitton purse and Will grabs his overly stuffed backpack, they split apart and head to their own groups. Lizzie, who is wearing her favorite Hollister shirt and Abercrombie and Fitch jeans with Coach tennis shoes, walks towards the popular crowd they stop talking about her and talk to her pertaining to the "like cutest boys in the school…duh". Will, who is wearing a pair of khaki pants from Dickies and a blue stripped shirt from Gap, heads towards the smart group already taking out his calculus book so he could help his friends cram for the week.

Two cars, a silver Celica and a black Mustang, pull into the parking lot simultaneously. The cars pull into spots right next to each other. The girl gets out first; she's tall, about 5'6", and skinny. She has her long black hair pulled up into a messy ponytail and has the ends of it teased. She wears little black leggings with little pirates on them, a short jean skirt with a frayed edge, black high top converse that are falling apart, and a black The Clash t-shirt that's ripped on the bottom. She has a black Jansport backpack that's also ripped in many places and has many bangles on her arms and wears a black pearl necklace. The boy, rather attractive, gets out of the Mustang; he's also tall, roughly 6'1", he's skinny but fit. He has shaggy shoulder length hair that is pulled back with a faded red bandana and has some interesting trinkets braided into some pieces. He's wearing skinny black jeans that are ripped at the knees and bottom and Doc Martins. He's wearing a black wife beater and a rather nice looking black jacket with chains and rips in it. He has a studded bracelet and a studded collar with a black pearl in the center. He is carrying the same backpack as the girl and both have heavy eyeliner, although she also has on bright red lipstick. As they walk towards the door and into the school they become subject to the gossip mongers of high school society. While the boy and the girl walk towards the main office, many assume it's to get their schedules; Elizabeth realizes why the boy looks so familiar and runs off to find her brother.

Lizzie finds him right where we left him, with the nerd herd in order to proceed to tell him about the new people. As she walks across the dying grass to talk to her brother the rest of his group and hers are looking at her as if she just crossed a major social boundary until they realize she's just talking to Will who's okay because their related and he's rich.

"William…there are some new students here."

Will turns to look at her with a slightly surprised expression in his brown eyes, as he doesn't normally participate in the gossip of high school.

"And I should care because…why?"

Lizzie looks a little hurt by his response but recovers quickly as she knows Will wants to hear who's there.

"Oh…no one important…just some filthy pirate captain."

Will's group; John, Matt, Mary, Julie, and Stacy; look at Lizzie as if she was a crazy person but Will just gasps in surprise.

Will immediately begins to have questions run through his mind a mile a minute. Is she serious? Is it really him? Does he remember? Does he still love me?

"Hello…earth to William." Will looks up startled as he realizes she's been trying to get his attention for about two minutes. Then he remembers something that she said.

"You said we have new students, as in plural…who was with him?"

Lizzie looked unsure and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well aren't you of great help."

Lizzie looked offended but then stated her question. " Well Will…aren't you gonna go chase down your man?"

He shook his head no and looked over his shoulder to see his fellow peers looking at him with mixed emotions, as he had never really told anyone his sexual preference, most just assumed he was straight. As many of his group is about to ask him about it…the bell sounds loudly and they all must enter their first class of the day.

THANK YOU FOR READING!!!! Hope you enjoyed it…and sorry it took me so long to post!! Please review…I love getting constructive reviews!!!

Thanks again,

Amber Brooke


	4. Back Where I Belong

I OWN NOTHING FROM PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN ALL OF IT IS OWNED BY DISNEY!!! Read and enjoy!! THNX! Please let me know if this chapter is any better.

Will walked quickly up the stairs to the second floor, to room 213, and to homeroom which is everyone's first class of the day. He walked into Ms. Horne's class. Ms. Horne was everyone's favorite teacher, but mostly the boys. She was easy going and as they had her for 1st and it only lasted for 25 minutes, she didn't care if you were late and she let you talk amongst each other. William walked into his classroom and took a seat towards the middle of the rows.

About 3 or 4 minutes after the bell rang, and Will was studying again, the door to the classroom opened and, unbeknownst to Will, Jack Sparrow had joined their class. Ms. Horne called for the attention of the students and everyone but a few, including Will, looked up expectantly. "Today we have two new students joined our school and one of them joining our class. Why don't you introduce yourself to the students." Stated Ms. Horne calmly. Jack looked around and noticed, with happy surprise, his beautiful blacksmith who had yet to notice him. "Well…my name is Jack Sparrow." When Jack stated his name he heard a shocked gasp and looked up to see Will looking at him and the class looking at Will. "Is something wrong Mr. Turner?" the teacher asked in a concerned way. "Yes William…is something wrong?" asked Jack arrogantly. "Oh Jack…do you and Will know each other?" Ms. Horne asked startled. "Oh yeah…me and the whelp go way back." He answered. "Jack…we'll talk later please." Said Will self-consciously. Jack looked as though he wanted to argue but the bell rang and Will was quick to his feat and out the door.

As Will was practically running to his first period he suddenly gasped as a memory overtook him.

_Flashback_

_Will watched as Jack fell off of the cliff and saw himself being pulled over as well. Will screamed out in fright but no sound could be heard. He was suddenly standing on the Black Pearl and watched as Jack pulled him aboard, as he isn't exactly a very good swimmer. As they got on board Jack gave up the helm to Gibbs and took William into the cabin. Will followed himself and the pirate captain into the cabin and walked through the cabin door. _

"_William…not that I don't appreciate ye comin' wit us, but why did ye? I mean ye had wha' you had searched for…ye had Elisabeth. So why didn't ye stay wit you bonnie lass?"_

"_Jack…I do love her…as a sister. But I am in love with someone else." Will stated as he sauntered over to the pirate captain and gave him a very lustful look._

_The last thing William saw before he was pulled back into the land of the living was himself kissing the captain._

_End Flashback_

Will gasped as he sat up and was met with by bright lights and a cocky grin. "'Ello luv." He heard the cocky mouth say and then realized that the cocky mouth was attached to the arrogant face of his previous life's lover. "Jack…how did I get here?" "Well, I'll tell ye, I was walking to my class just minding my own business when I saw you walking and then stop and sway a bit. So I raced up to ask you what was wrong and you fainted. Naturally I couldn't let anything happen to such a beautiful face so I caught you and brought you here."

"That's enough Mr. Sparrow. If you would kindly return to your class Will is going home and his ride is here to take him." Came the stern voice of Mrs. Price, rumored to be the meanest nurse ever to have worked there. "But Will promised to talk to me." Said Jack in a dejected voice. "And we will talk…here's my cell number call me later and we'll get some coffee or something…knowing you rum." Said Will, although he mumbled the last part to himself.

Jack left the room and returned to his class…Spanish 2 with Señora Allen. Will went home after sending a message to Elisabeth telling her that he was going home at around 9:02 am. Will laid in bed until he fell asleep. His sleep was disrupted at around 4:17 when he heard his cell phone going off and he reached to answer it.

I OWN NOTHING/ ALL CHARACTERS (with some exceptions) BELONG TO DISNEY!!!!!!!

R&R PLEEZ!!!!!!!!

Much Love,  
Amber Brooke


	5. Night Fever

Hello everyone!!!!! I decided that since today is my birthday…YAY…that I would update!!!!!!!! It may not be the best chapter, I like though, because I wrote during English today…lol!!!!!!! Soooooooooo…please enjoy it!!!!!!!!!!! I don't own the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean.

Will leaned over the side of his bed for his phone and answered it in his sleep-hazed voice. " Hello?" he asked slightly confused. "Hello luv, I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner and then maybe catch a movie at my place…I know my parents and sister wont mind." Will heard the sexy drawl of his Jack. "Hi Jack…I would love to go out with you. Let me go ask my father." While William went to ask his father Jack began to hum a familiar tune.

Will walked into his fathers study and saw him sitting in his chair and going over some plans for the city. "Umm…dad?" Will asked hesitantly. "Yes William?" answered his father in an annoyed tone. "I was just wondering if I could go out with my friend Jack and maybe spend the night at his house." Will could see his father pondering over the question in his head. "Yes, but I want you home tomorrow by 12 noon, okay?" Will was relieved and was quick to agree to the terms and ran back upstairs to where he left his cell phone.

When Will walked back into his room he could hear the loud and off key singing of Jack through the phone. "-ink up me hearties yo ho." Will put the phone to his ear and began to laugh and Jack joined in the laughter as well. After the laughter had died down Jack asked "So luv…what did your old man say?" Will was really excited but tried to hide his excitement from Jack. "Well…he said…OKAY!" Will failed at concealing his excitement and Jack let out a slight chuckle. "Okie dokie luv…so I'll pick you up at say…7:30." As Jack said this he looked at the clock and in big red letters it said the time was 5:01. "Ok see you then bye." Will was so nervous he hung up before Jack could even say bye. He put his phone down beside his king sized bed, closed his eyes, and laid down with a sigh.

Will opened his eyes and glanced at the clock. He gasped a the time, which read 6:17, and he realized he still needed to shower and get dressed and get his night stuff and clothes for tomorrow together. He hopped off of his bed and rushed into the shower.

After his short, albeit refreshing, shower… Will went to his closet to decide what to wear for dinner and get his clothes for tomorrow. He picked out what he wanted to wear and quickly got dressed. He got all of his stuff together and went to look himself over in the mirror. As he gazed at himself he heard the doorbell sound and checked the time, which was 7:33. "Ha…he's late." Will thought to himself as he gave himself a quick spray of cologne, grabbed his night stuff, and rushed out to meet Jack.

As Will got to the landing at the bottom of the stairs he saw Jack, who had been let in by their butler. Will noticed that Jack looked very nice. Jack wore black dress shoes, black pants, black and white pinstripe polo, and a black pea coat. Jack looked amazing and Will felt slightly self-conscious.

Jack heard Will approach and looked up to see his angel walking towards him. Will was wearing a pair of black dress shoes, khaki pants, a cream colored polo, and a chocolate brown corduroy jacket that brought out the color in his eyes. Jack's breath caught as Will walked closer and looked up at him coyly. When Will was closer he noticed that Jack wasn't wearing any of his chains or choker and he was devoid of his trademark eyeliner. Jack broke them out of their reveries by clearing his throat. "You look great, angel." Will smiled demurely and replied, "You do as well, Jack." Jack smiled roguishly, "Well we should get going as we have reservations for 8:00 and its now 7:46."

They got into the car which Jack told Will was named The Black Pearl after his beloved ship. They had been driving for a few minutes when Will turned to Jack and asked him where they were going. "Were going to a restaurant I heard about from my mum…it's called Buco de Beppos…have you been there?" Will smiled slightly and answered, "Yes I have, it's one of my favorite restaurants…although it is a little expensive." Jack smiled and said "don't worry about money luv, this is my treat for you…after all you always had excuisate taste. I mean after all you chose me." Will smiled widely and laughed a little and Jack turned to look at him and gave Will a quick peck on the lips before turning back to the road, which left Will flabbergasted. Will smiled sweetly and looked out the window to see that they were pulling into the parking lot. Will was very excited and pleased that he was with Jack again.

I OWN NOTHING/ ALL CHARACTERS (with some exceptions) BELONG TO DISNEY!!!!!!!

R&R PLEEZ!!!!!!!!

Much Love,  
Amber Brooke


	6. ANnot a chapter

Hey everyone...sorry i haven't been updating. My favorite little cousin was in a car accident about a week and a half ago and she was in the hospital for about a week and i've been staying with her...but now I'm back home to my computer and stuff, so if you could just hang with me I'm gonna try and update either friday or saturday.

Thanks,  
Amber Brooke 


	7. Discontinued

Hello everyone...I'm am discontinuing this story on but if you would like to continue to read please look for it on Thank you to those who have read it and to those who took the time to review. When I finish it on aff I might repost it here. Thanks again!

Love Always,  
Amber Brooke 


	8. I'm Back

Hi all! I know I said I was moving to However I was booted out, as I am only 17! Oh well! I would love to keep on writing here on So review my story if you want I up here…if not that's chill too!! I look forward to writing for you!!

Love Always,

Amber Brooke


	9. Sex and Candy

Hello everyone!!!!! I am in a really good mood today (probably due to my Starbucks!) so I decided to update this…please enjoy it!!!!!!!!!!! I don't own the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean. Warning: slashy goodness...no like then no read!!!

Will got out of the car and walked with Jack to the door. Jack held the door open for Will and both walked up to the greeter. "Table for two, under the name Jack Sparrow." The young women looked down and found their reservation on her paper. "Right this way sir's." As she led the way to their table, Will took the time to look at all the paintings and sculptures that were housed there. They were handed their menus and perused them. "So luv…what will you be getting?" Will bit his lip slightly then replied, "I think I'm going to get penne pasta with their Beurre Blanc 1 sauce…what about you?" Jack smiled and stated confidently, "I am gonna have angel hair pasta with marinara sauce."

Whilst they waited for their waitress they talked a little bit about their lives and Will found out a little bit about Jack's sister, Michelle. "Hello my name is Kristi and I'll be your waitress for this evening, can I get you anything to drink?" Jack looked at the menu while Will said that he just wanted a diet coke. Jack ordered a Shirly Temple 2. They also ordered their food and then resumed talking.

They spent the evening regaling the other with stories of their youth. Jack told Will all about his sister and Will told Jack about his adoption by Governor Swann and Elizabeth being his sister. Jack told Will about all the times he'd been kicked out of school, along with his sister. Will told Jack about his being an honor student and offered to tutor Jack if he wanted. Jack eagerly accepted the offer, as it would mean spending more time with Will. When dinner was over Will offered to pay for his food, but Jack refused and paid for the meal and both were out the door and into the car.

Jack and Will walk back to the car and Jack holds open the passenger door for Will. As Jack gets into the car he asks Will, "Do you want to stop and rent a movie, luv?" Will pondered the question and smiled and Jack, "YUP!"

They drove to the video store in calm serene silence. Jack pulled into the Blockbuster parking lot and the two of them exited the car and walked to the door. Will walked through the door being held open for him by Jack. "What movie are you wanting to watch, angel?" Will furrowed his eyebrow and bit his lip as if in concentration. Jack leaned over and kissed Will pulling the lip from between the teeth. "Huh?" Will asked when Jack pulled away. "It's a bad habit luv and you looked damn irresistible like that." Will blushed and walked away to wonder around the movie store with Jack following behind him. Will stopped in front of a row of movies and smiled. He reached foreword and pulled out a movie. Jack looked over Will's shoulder and peered at the title. "Why Euro Trip 3?" Will smiled and replied, "I'm not allowed to watch such movies as this at home." Jack smiled and let out a little snort. The couple made their way to the front of the store and Will paid for the rental.

Jack drove them back to his house and showed Will to his bedroom. "If you want to just leave your stuff in here that's fine. Also you might want to change into your pj's." Will looked at his stuff and at Jack in uncertainty. "Are you changing also?" Jack nodded his head and reached for his black sweat pants and his white wife beater tank top. "I'm gonna go change in the bathroom luv. When you're done you can go wait for me in the family room." Will nodded and Jack left the room. He quickly changed and looked around Jack's room a little. He heard Jack leaving the bathroom and decided to meet him in the hallway. Jack put the movie on and the two settled down on the comfy couch. Jack, who had seen this movie many times, was more content to watch Will watch the movie. He smiled at Will's sweet almost angelic laugh. Will looked at Jack and noticed he was being watched. "What?" Jack smiled seductively and answered "Nothing luv. You're much more interesting than the movie though." Will smiled and curled up on the couch into Jack's side. They stayed that way up until the movie ended.

Deleted Lemon! If you want the full version…please email me and I'll try to send it to you asap!

Jack rolled to the side of Will and could feel sleep claiming him. He felt Will curl up against him and pulled Will so that he was laying half on top of Jack with his head resting on Jack's chest. Jack gently kissed the top of Will's head, "sleep now my angel."

Sleep came over them swiftly and Will couldn't help but smile as he thought about how he was falling in love with Jack all over again.

I hope you enjoyed. I'm kind of having writers block…but that's okay. I'm so glad I finally got and update on this story! And now for my list:

1 Beurre Blanc- is one of my favorite pasta sauces. It's also one of the 5 mother sauces! It's major good.

2 Shirly Temple- is a really good drink, if you have never had one, and you should get them all the time. Lol!!!

3 Euro Trip- Is one of my all time favorite movies (beside POTC) and I watch it all the time, although I always watch it when I order Dominos Pizza…I don't know why! Lol! RENT IT!!!!!!!

Okay now that I go t that done…I want readers input majorly. What do you, as a reader, think should happen in the next chapter. Should Will regret what they did. Should they do it again? PLEASE let me know!!!! Thanks so much!!!

Much Love,  
Amber Brooke


	10. My Hero

Holla!!! LOL! Okay so I'm updating because I want to! I own nothing…literally I'm broke…okay well I do own a few characters…Ballin'! Enjoy my story! BTW: I don't remember if I established this in the earlier chapters…but Will's dad is a complete homophobe! Like he cannot stand them…I'm not saying I can't because I obviously love gay people or I would not be writing this. Thank You!

J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W

Will woke slowly to the sound of a heartbeat and the movement of his pillow. He could hear the buzzing of a phone ringing. He realized that the phone ringing was his. He grabbed his phone out of the pocket of the pants he wore last night. 'Why is Lizzie calling me' he thought to himself sleepily. "Hullo" Will slurred into the phone. "Will! It's horrible I cannot believe it. I can't believe he's so closed minded and arrogant and a total ass!" Elizabeth sounded frantic. "Hold on Lizzie…what's going on?" Will grew concerned as he could hear Lizzie crying slightly. "It's D-dad, he kn-knows!" At this Lizzie broke out into full sobs. "Lizzie calm down and take deep breaths. Now tell me what does he know?" Will tried to sound confident and strong but felt very scared. "He knows about you Will. He knows your gay…I…He had someone follow you and saw you with Jack. I'm so sorry Will. He told me to tell you not to bother coming home ever again…that this isn't your home." At hearing this Will began to cry and upon hearing his lovers crying Jack finally awoke from his deep sleep. Will told Lizzie that he'd call her back and hung up the phone.

"What was that about, luv?" asked Jack concerned about his love. "My father is a bit…well he doesn't like homosexuals…actually he despises them. He found out about me and us…he told me not to come home. Jack I have no place to stay!" Will began to sob in Jack's arms. "Ssh peace luv. We'll figure something out." After Jack said this they heard Jack's parents bedroom door open then hear two people walk downstairs. "Will that should be my parents. Why don't we go ask them if you can stay here, okay?" Will nodded his head in consent.

The two of them walked downstairs by Jack's sister's room to see the door closed. They saw Jack's mom in the refrigerator and his father seated at the table. "Morning mum, dad." Both parents looked up to see Jack standing I the doorway wearing black pj bottoms and a gray shirt and another boy half hiding behind Jack wearing brown pj bottoms and a tan shirt. "Who's you're friend Jack?". When she said this she stressed the word friend as though she knew they were much more. "This si William." Jack said and duel looks of understanding passed over both parents faces. "Well hello Will…Jack has told us a lot about you and your past." Will smiled and stepped forward to properly greet them. "Hullo Mr. and Mrs. Sparrow. It's good to meet you as well…I don't remember all of the past, but I do remember Jack talking about the both of you. So it's good to meet you both." Both parents smiled at the proper manners of the boy. "Mum…Dad, we were actually wondering something. You see, Will's father kicked him out…permanatly. We…well I was wondering if he could stay here with us." Jack's parents shared a look. "Well Jack…"

J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W

I hope you enjoyed!!!! I'll try to update again soon. Sorry it's short…but I'm lazy and I figure it's better to get out a lot of little chapters sooner than take 3 months to get out one long one! So review PLEAZ!!!!!

Love Always,

Amber Brooke


	11. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY

**HAPPY **

**VALENTINE'S **

**DAY!!!!!!!!!!**

Okay…just saying Happy V-Day to all of my oh so lovely loyal readers!!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!! Lol! So I'm definitely adding a chapter tomorrow!!

Love Always,

**Amber Brooke**


	12. Majorly Sick

HELLO!!!!!!!!! Sorry for my sudden long absence… I unfortunately contracted mono…which totally sucks and I'm finally starting to get over it!!!!!! Soooooooooo I will try to post again ASAP!!!!!

* * *

THANKS (and sorry again),

_Amber Brooke_


	13. Way Too Long

Hello Everyone… So I guess I haven't updated in like two months!! That totally sucks!!! I'm not giving up on this story…I will not!!! My English class is just killing me…taking an AP was a bad idea…I'm sorry…I know it's not an excuse…I'll try to update asap!! Please don't give up on this story!!!

Thank you and my sincerest apologize,

Amber Brooke


	14. Not a Chapter

Hey all. I want input on my next story. I'm writing a novel type story. The stories main Characters are Orlando Bloom and Viggo Mortenson. Should I post it? It's set in 1773 and is about France and England. Gay marriage is okay, because my story is fiction.

Review please!!!

Amber Brooke


	15. Wonderful Night

I OWN NOTHING FROM PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN ALL OF IT IS OWNED BY DISNEY!!! Read and enjoy!! THNX!!

"Well Jack, of course he can stay. But you remember our arrangement, you get your savings account if you get your own apartment after you graduate." Will and Jack both let out a sigh of relief at Jack's mothers words. Will looked at Jack questioningly at her last statement.

"Yes mum, I remember and Will and I will be getting an place together. Now we are going to get something to eat and maybe go see a movie." Will kept thanking them until Jack pulled him out of the house and into the car. " What are you hungry for, luv?" Jack started the car and pulled away from the curb looking inquisitively at Will. "Umm something light, anything I guess." Jack nodded, "Alright, what about Carl's?" Will nodded his consent.

After the two finished eating they went to the movie theater where Will saw one of Lizzie's friends from school with Gabriel. "Ana!" The girl in question turned her head and upon seeing Will bounded over to the two with great enthusiasm. "Hey Will and I'm sorry, who are you?" Jack smirked at her. "I'm Ca..uhm Jack Sparrow, luv. And may I inquire as to who you are?" Jack new full well who he was talking to…and so did Ana Maria. "Alright CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow…we both know who the other is. How are you both? Oh, this is Gabriel, he knows about my past and I've told him all about both of you." The four continued their small talk and decided to go see one of the new movies playing. After the movie they went to the Starbucks next to the theater. Whilst at Starbs¹ they talked about classes and activities they were a part of. Jack talked a litte bit about his past schools and being kicked out of them. Around 6 they split up. Jack and Will went back to the Sparrow house and ate dinner with his parents and sister. Will offered to clean up as thanks for letting him stay there. Jack helped Will clean and when they were done they went back up to Jack's room for a more private meal.

J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W-J-W

I hope you enjoyed!!!! I'll try to update again soon. I'm soooooooooo super-mega-mucho sorry that it took me so long to add this!!!! I'll try to update again soon…but I'm also starting a newer story!

R&R…THNX!!!!

Amber Brooke


End file.
